Bad Moon Rising
by BeautifulPerfection
Summary: Sammi McCall had a complicated past and it was all because of one guy, Derek Hale. He left her heart broken, but now he's back. How will Sammi handle things? Can she accept her brothers new life? Will she forgive Derek? OC/Derek Everything belongs to its rightful owner.
1. Teen Wolf

The night before school started was dark, rainy, and lonely. Sammi was in her room with her radio blaring Breaking Benjamin when a creak roamed through the house and her head shot up, she glanced around her dark room and saw no sign of trespassers. She made her way out of her room and down the hall towards the stairs.

"You heard that too?" her brother Scott asked emerging from his room caring a baseball bat.

"What makes you think that?" she asked sarcastically.

"The fact that you have a skateboard in your hands." He said, she rolled my eyes

"Whatever." she said and walked off; she made her way through the kitchen and to the front door where she heard the noise once again. Her eyes scanned the front porch before she stepped a foot out the front door. She felt someone move in behind her, she turned and started to swing when she realized it was just Scott.

"You idiot, don't do that!" she screamed.

He muttered and apology and turned to the yard. Once he screamed she turned and saw Stiles hanging form the roof with his hands up begging for Scott to not hit him.

"What the hell are you doing with a bat?" Stiles screamed.

"I thought you were a predator." Scott said. Stiles rolled his eyes and looked over at her still wearing her pajama shorts and tank top, the skateboard still in her hand.

"Why hello, Sammi." He said letting his feet slip from the roof and falling in a bush. She rolled her eyes and walked back into the house.

"Don't kill my brother tonight Stiles." she said closing the door. She walked back up into her room closing her door. She crawled into bed ready to sleep since tomorrow was a 'big day'.

That night Sammi's dreams were full of memoires of the past, one moment she was in his arms, she felt so safe wrapped tight in his strong embrace he would whisper how much he loved her in my ear, his warm lips pressing softly against her own. Then the next he was standing in front of her a sad look on his face telling her he was leaving and they couldn't be together any longer then he got in his car and drove off, leaving Sammi crying in his yard.

Sammi hear a loud thud and shot up out of bed, once again she grabbed her skate board and d down the hall she went. Inside Scotts room he was standing covered in blood.

"What the hell happened?" She asked rushing over to him.

"A Wolf bit me." He said calmly.

"Scott there hasn't been wolves in Beacon Hills for years." Sammi told him.

"Well I heard it howling after it happened." He explained.

"Just make sure you clean that good and don't get any blood on the carpet, mom would flip shit if you did." She said and made her way out of the room.

Sammi rolled out of bed at six o'clock the next morning and walked into the bathroom, she turned on the shower and stepped inside as chill bumps covered her skin, the hot water rushed over her skin instantly warming her up, she washed her dark red hair and shaved her long tan legs before shutting off the water and stepping out of the shower. After she dried off she pulled a pair of black skinny jeans on with a purple tank top and a black shrug over it. She slipped on her purple high top Converses before grabbing her messenger bag and walking out of the door.

As Sammi entered the kitchen she saw Scott pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey," He said, "want some?"

"I'm good." She said with a disgusted look on her beautiful face. "So why did you go out last night?"

"Stiles said there was a dead body in the woods, so we went in search of it." He said like it was an everyday kind of thing.

"And?" she said wanting to know more.

"We found half of her." He said

"Her? Half?" She asked confused.

"Well I did." He concludes and walked out of the kitchen leaving his bowl on the counter. Sammi tossed his bowl in the sink and rushed out after him. She grabbed her skateboard and hopped on it trying to catch up to him.

Sammi wanted to know who this girl they found was, and why there was only half of her body in the woods. She was lost in her thoughts all the way to school. Once she finally got there she picked of the wore out skateboard and walked into the school in search of her locker.

As she threw her skateboard in the ugly blue locker her best friend, Monique Sawyer, came up behind her hugging her. Everyone seemed to not like Monique maybe it was because she and her brother, Boyd, were the only black kids in school. But she and Sammi were best friends, almost like sisters.

"Sammi!" She yelled "It's been like forever."

"It's been like twenty-four hours." Sammi said laughing.

"So? It's still been like forever." She said. The bell rang and everyone started to rush to their first period. The beginning of the day seemed to go so slow for Sammi. But then after she ate lunch the day seemed to fly by.

Lacrosse try outs were after school, and Sammi went with Monique Lydia, and the new girl, Allison to help cheer on Scott and Jackson. Scott was in the goal when the coach blew the whistle; he dropped his lacrosse stick and clutched his head as if he were in pain.

"Who is that guy?" Allison asked

"I don't know." Lydia said, even though they have been in the same class since kindergarten.

"That's my brother." Sammi said.

After they got back to tryouts Scott started catching every ball thrown at him. The four girls stood up and cheered when he caught the ball Jackson threw his way. Jackson glared in their direction and Lydia just gave him a look that told him he wasn't at his best.

"It was a hair on the body they found in the woods." Stiles told Scott after practice.

"So?" Scott asked.

"It was a wolf hair!" Stiles yelled.

"I told you!" Scott said, he was happy now that he knew he wasn't wrong.

"You guys need to stay out of police business." Sammi told the two "Not going to happen." Stiles said in a whatever voice, smirking.

"Whatever." Sammi said rolling her eyes.

"WE are going to find my inhaler; do you wanna come with us?" Scott asked.

"Hm, as much fun as that sounds, I would rather find a needle in a haystack." She said.

Sammi got on her skateboard and went off down the road. Three Days Grace was playing on her IPod as she rolled past big houses with swimming pools, she past the giant, terrify trees in the woods and finally got to her house. She picked up her skateboard and ran up the driveway. Jumping up the steps she opened the front door and walked into the house.

"Sam is that you?" her mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom it's me." She called back walking in and sitting with her at the table. Her mom was in her usual blue scrubs she wore at the hospital, she was eating her lunch at three in the afternoon it was a bit odd for Sammi to see.

"I'm working late tonight, so you will have to make diner for you and your brother." She said standing up and putting her plate in the sink.

"Sure thing mom." Sammi sighed.

"Look I know I'm not home much and I am sorry about that, but I promise we will spend time together soon." She said. Sam's mom got her purse off the counter and picked up her car keys.

"Okay." She said and put her headphones back in her ears and walked upstairs.

Her mom was never around when she needed her, she was always at work and Sammi was always at school. But that was going to change soon because she would be graduating in a little over nine months.

As night fall started to settle in Sammi threw her clothes off and pulled on her short pajama shorts and tank top. She was brushing her hair when she heard Stiles and Scott arguing in the next room over.

"I swear it was Derek Hale." Stiles screamed. Sammi's eyes went wide.

"Stiles I have to get to work!" Scott yelled

"Fine I'll see you late." Stiles said and left.

Sammi pulled on her black Converse and opened the window. She climbed down the tree and made her way through the forest. As she walked through the trees the old burned house that held so many memories came into view.

The memories controlled her thoughts; she saw it all as though it was happening again. Laura and Sammi dancing in her room, the music so loud the walls were shaking. Derek's Uncle Peter telling her that everything would be okay after her parents split up. Sammi and Derek's first kiss under the tree where is family is now buried. As she was looking upon the house she saw flames burst through the roof. She heard people screaming as though it was happening all over again. She prayed to god that Derek and Laura were not in that house.

She took a deep breath as she walked out from the covers of the trees and slowly made her way across the yard and up the old burnt steps. She opened the door and stepped inside, it was like she could see Derek chasing her down the stairs like he did years ago after she found out about Kate Argent. It was like a ghost from her past.

She would be lying if she said she didn't miss him, because she did. Every day she would miss him more than the day before. She wished she could see him just one more time. She didn't even realize she was cry until a hand was whipping the tears away.

"Sammi what are you doing here?" a man's voice said.


	2. He's Back

**A/N: Sorryy itt took so longg to update, I will tryy to uploadd soonerr. I promise. Hope you enjoyy. :))**

**Everythingg belonggs to its rightfull ownerr.**

**\**

**Chapter Two:**

Sammi looked up to see Scott standing in front of her.

"You and stiles said he was here I had to find out for myself." she said.

"He who?" Scott asked.

"Derek" she replied.

"How do you know him?" he asked

"He is the one who broke my heart."Sammi said and walked back outside to see Stiles also waiting for here. She climbed into the backseat of the old blue Jeep without saying a word.

Today was the last day of Try-outs; Scott had made it through earning first string along with Aaron and Toby, twin's brothers and Sammie's close friends. The best way to celebrate was a party that night at Lydia's house.

Aaron and Toby agreed to stop by and pick Sammie up before the party and give her a ride.

"You ready to party?" They asked at once. Sammi smiled.

"You know I am." She said getting in.

Once they got there, the house was already packed. The yard was filled with teens drinking out of red cups and dancing to the loud music. Few people were making out on the porch not wanting to be disturbed. Aaron, Toby, Monique, and Sammi pushed through crowd of people and into the back yard where the mucus was the loudest.

"Let's dance." Toby said over the music. Sammi smiled and nodded her head; he pulled her against him and started to dance with the beat of the music. Soon after Alison came in with Scott following close behind her.

After awhile and a few drinks later Sammi found herself making out with Toby, trying the catch her breath she broke away and Toby started to trail small kisses down her neck. She took advantage of the break and glanced around her surroundings. She saw Scott glaring at someone; she followed his eyes and saw the guy he was looking harshly at. It was him, Derek Hale. He wasn't glaring back at Scott either. He was glaring draggers straight at Toby. Sammi pushed Toby away.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked unknowingly.

"Nothing, I gotta go." she lied and ran off.

He was back and that was for sure. Sammi thought when this day finally came then she would run into his open arms, not run from him. She ran as fast as she could, all the way back to her house where she could try and forget. Slamming the front door behind her, Sammi almost made it up the stairs.

"Sam, what's wrong?" her mom asked. Her mom asked from the bottom of the steps.

"Oh mom, nothing." she lied trying not to let her tears fall from her eyes.

"Okay, well the Wilson's need you to babysit tomorrow they are going out to celebrate their anniversary." she said.

"Those evil little brats?!" Sammi yelled.

"That's why they ate paying you double what they did last time. For each kid." she mom said. "After what happened last time you deserve it."

Last time Sammi babysat for the Wilson's. Madison and Jake Wilson were upstairs yelling for help, so Sammi ran upstairs to see what was going on and they ambushed her, tied her to the computer chair and rolled het down the stairs. She swore she would never go back again, but she needed the money.  
Sammi ran the rest of the way up the stairs and collapsed on her bed face landing in the pillows. She pulled out her phone when it started vibrating; Monique had to have seen her leave.

"Hello?" She said.

"Dude, I just left, what's going on?" she asked.

"He's back.. Derek Hales back." Sammi cried.

"Oh my gosh, Sam. Do you want me to come over?" Monique asked concerned.

"No its okay. I better get some sleep; I have to babysit the evil twins tomorrow." Sammi said.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow." Monique said and hung up.

"SO tell me exactly what happened." Monique said the next morning when she met Sammi at her locker.

"I was dancing with Toby, and I saw Scott was glaring at someone, so naturally I looked. And there he was. Glaring at us." Sammi said.

"Does Scott know him?" She asked.

"I think him and Stiles both know him. I just don't know how they know."

"Well theres only one way to find out." Monique smirked and walked over to Scott. Sammi saw lips moving and dirty faces, coming from Scott and Stiles. Things just didn't add up. She was beyond confused.

The first bell rung, and the halls started to fill as everyone rushed to class. Monique came in just seconds before second bell and rushed to her seat. Breathlessly she turned towards Sammi.

"He knows him." She said.

"I know that, but how?" She asked.

"Girls. The bell has rung, so either you can close your mouths or you can share your girly problems with the rest of the class." Mr. Harris said "Your choice. What will it be?"

"We'll talk about it later." Sammi said smartly.

"And watch the attitude." He said. Sammi stuck her tongue out at him after he turned around.

If there was one thing she didn't like, it was Mr. Harris

"Hurry up and tell me, I have to go over to the Wilsons soon." Sammi said getting annoyed.

"Okay, Scott told me that, he met Derek in the woods the night they found the dead body. Said that Derek was stalking him ever since." Monique told her.

"Well, what if Scott knows something about Derek?" Sammi asked.

"So what if he does? You cant do anything about it."

"It still doesn't make sence." Sammi complained.

"I know. Get ready to babysit." Monique yelled to her.

"Fine, I'll text you later."

Sammi picked up her backpack and walked out of her room. She wasn't ready to go back to the Wilson's, she wasn't afraid of the twins, but she just didn't want to have to deal with them. They got on her nerves, and she didn't want history to repeat its self.

She knocked on the door and Mrs. Wilson quickly answered.

"Hey Sammi, thank you so much for doing this tonight. It means a lot." She smiled. Mrs. Wilson was the average rich California woman. She was tall, super thin with big breast, and a blonde. Mr. Wilson on the other hand was tall and had a bit of a belly on him. His dark hair was staring to get gray streaks, and to add to it, he was quite a bit older than Mrs. Wilson.

Sammi walked into the house.

"You have all the numbers on the fridge, if anything happens do not be afraid to call." She said. "We are just going right outside of town, so we probably won't be able to be back before midnight. You have rights to anything in the fridge; the kids already ate and are upstairs playing. They just need a bath and in bed by nine."

"Got it." Sammi replied.

"And if you invite that nice boy over, make sure it's well after the kids are asleep." Mr. Wilson said.

"No need to worry of that, Sir. He's not in the picture anymore." Sammi said thinking of Derek.

"I'm sorry to hear that, he was a kind young man." Mrs. Wilson said.

They walked out the door at 7:50 and Sammi walked into the living room to sit on the couch. She pretended to be watching TV when she heard tiny footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I hear you." She said when they snuck up behind the couch.

"No you don't." Madison said.

"Yes I do." She argued. "Where's Jake?"

"He's getting ready for bed." She said. She got her looks from her mother, long blonde hair, blue eyes and small. "I wanna watch a movie."

"You can't, you need to go get ready for bed." Sammi said. "Come on."

"Okay." Sammi took Madison's small hand into her own and lead her upstairs and turned on the bath water for her.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes, by then your hair should be washed and you should have clothes on." Sammi said walking out of the room.

Madison wasn't as bad as Jake; she actually listened, with Jake it went in one ear and directly out the other. Sometimes she wondered if he even had a brain.

"Jake get ready for bed." Sammi said walking into his room. He was lying in bed looking at a book.

"Okay." He said not arguing. Jake and Madison had rooms that were about twice the size of Sammi's that was just big enough to put a bed, dresser, and desk in. Their closet between the rooms was the size of her room though. The house always made Sammi wonder what it would be like if her family was filthy rich like the Wilson's.

She went back to check on Madison, who was already out of the bathroom and walking to her room.

"Goodnight Madison." Sammi said to her quietly.

"Night." She smiled and skipped to her room.

Sammi settled back in the living room laying on the couch. Turning on the news, her eyes fluttered close.

"AHH!"

Sammi didn't know how long she was asleep before she heard the scream that woke her.

"Sam help!" she heard Madison and Jake yell.

"Not again." She groaned and got up. The clock on the wall read 12:20; she was ready to go home. Madison yelled again and Sammi begin to run up the stairs.

"What is going on?" Sammi yelled.

"There's something outside my window." Madison asked.

"Come on, we'll go look." Sammi said and walked to Madison's room.

Once she was inside the room she believed Madison, it wasn't a prank this time. There was something outside the window, it wanted in. And it got what it wanted.

Something was in the house, she didn't know what. Until she heard a growl..


	3. Whiskey and Vodka

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyy this chapterr. Nott much happens, you gett some Derek/Sammi actionn thoughh. Let me knoww what you thinkk. :) **

**Once again nothing belongs to me. **

"What the hell Derek!" Sammi yelled when she saw him. Madison and Jake ran out of the room and into their parent's room where they cuddled up and fell asleep.

"I had to see you, I had to warn you." He said out of breath.

"You scared the shit out of the twins." Sammi said. "This is ridiculous."

"I know, I'm sorry.." he said.

"Wait, you said warn me. Warn me about what?" Sammi asked confused.

"Your brother. The alpha bit him." Derek said.

"What!?" Sammi yelled. She knew something was up with Scott but not this.

"Your brother was bit by an alpha."

"How?" Sammi was terrified.

"I'm not sure."

"He and Stiles went out a few nights ago. He came back with a bite mark on his side." Sammi said remembering everything. "He said it was a wolf, but I didn't believe him."

"Well it was." Derek said.

"Don't be a smart ass Derek. I'm not in the mood."

"Sorry."

"So, who's the alpha?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Derek said starting to walk towards the door.

"Wait." Sammi called.

"What?"

"You have explaining to do."

"What is there to explain?" he asked stupidly.

"Why'd you leave? Why are you back? What happened while you were gone? Where's Laura?" Sammi asked.

"Sam, everything will be out in the open soon enough." He said calmly.

"No! I want to know right now Derek Hale!" Sammi yelled.

"Fine." He gave in. "I left to help Laura find the Alpha, also why im back, Laura came here looking for the Alpha I hadn't heard from her in a few days so I came here."

"Okay, well in that case, where's Laura? Where's my friend?" Sammi begged him to tell her.

"Sammi.."

"Tell me!"

"You know the body in the woods everyone was looking for?" Sammi nodded her head not wanting to believe what was getting ready to come out of his mouth. "That was Laura. She's dead!"

"You're lying." Sammi cried.

"No I'm not."

"Leave!" she yelled pushing him towards the door. "Go on get."

"Sam." Derek said. "I know you're hurting."

"Go!"

"You will be safe Samantha." He said and left the house.

Sammi couldn't handle all of the emotions welling up inside of her. Derek being back was enough to push her over the edge. But hearing that Laura Hale, her best friend, was dead was too much. The tears silently fell from her eyes. The Alpha killed her friend and her brother was now a wolf, only danger was meant to come from this.

The next day Scott and Stiles skipped school to do God knows what. Sammi told Monique about her encounter with Derek the previous night and felt just as bad as Sammi did.

"Do you wanna skip the rest of the day?" Monique asked sitting down at their normal lunch table. "We can go to my house, Moms not home. But the liquor cabinet is."

"I don't know. It sounds awesome right now." Sammi admitted.

"Then let's go." Monique stood up leaving her tray on the table and walked towards the door. Sammi hurried after her.

"I thought you would have chickened out McCall." She laughed.

"Hey I've changed, Sawyer." Sammi smiled.

"Y'all are such bad kids." Toby said falling into step with us.

"Shut up man." His brother said shoving him.

"Oh yeah, they're coming with us." Monique said.

Monique's house was always clean. The white carpet never had any stains, the walls were painted a tan color, and the stairs leading upstairs were dark wood with white railing. The chandelier that hung from the ceiling was gold and shimmering. The pool out back was crystal clear and the grass was freshly mowed. To Sammi it was like a Barbie Dream House, except not pink.

"Whiskey or Vodka?" Monique asked.

"You know I hate Vodka." Sammi complained. Monique tossed her the bottle and they made their way out side. Toby and Aaron stripped down to their boxers and dove into the pool while the two girls passed the Whiskey bottle back and forth.

"I can't believe he did that." Sammi said.

"Didn't he come back to keep you safe?" Monique asked confused.

"Yeah, and the rest of Beacon Hills, but that's not what im talking about. He just left and came back with no warning." Sammi said.

"You are so emotional when you are drunk." Monique said pushing her.

"So are you." Sammi laughed.

"Derek Hale was arrested." Stiles told Scott.

"What? When?" Scott asked.

"Not too long ago. Are you sure you wanna play tonight?" Stiles asked.

"Its my first game playing first string." Scott argued.

"Okay man, just control yourself."

"Scott we need to talk!" Sammi yelled running up the stairs and into his room where him and Stiles currently sat.

"What?" he asked.

"You cant play that game tonight, you will shift and kill someone." Sammi cried.

"What? How do you know?" He asked confused.

"Derek came and saw me last night. Just please don't play the game."

"I have to, they are depending on me." Scott said.

"I know that's what you think, but do you want to hurt someone?" Sammi asked him.

"How do you know Derek?" Stiles asked.

"They dated." Scott told him.

"Really!" Stiles sounded so surprised.

"Yeah. I felt the same way when I found out."

"Guys!" both boys stoped their conversation and looked at her. "Just don't play, and if you do, you better be sure as hell you don't hurt someone."

"Are you not going?" He asked

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, mom wont be there so you have to be." Scott told her. As much as she didn't want to, she had no choice.

"Fine, I'll be there, but just to make sure you don't hurt someone." She said. "Why was Derek arrested?"

"We called the cops and told him that He killed the girl in the woods and buried her in his yard." Stiles said.

"No he didn't. The girl in the woods was his sister." Sammi told them.

"How do you know?"

"He told me." Sammi said and walked out of the room. As much as she hated the fact that Derek was spending the night in jail, he deserved some kind of punishment, even though he didn't kill her.

Only a few minutes left in the game and the two teams were tied. Scott was doing okay but not the best. At least he hasn't hurt anyone yet. The timer seemed to have gotten louder as ten seconds were on the clock. Scott had the ball and was just standing there.

"Run Scott!" Sammi yelled.

Scott started running towards the goal and went in for the shot. It was like slow motion as the goalie hit the ground and the ball hit the net. The timer went off and everyone started cheering. Sammi ran off the bleachers to go hug her brother when she found he wasn't in sight.

"Stiles, wheres Scott?" Sammi asked.

"I don't know, but Derek just got released from jail. An animal killed Laura Hale, the body in the woods and Derek isn't an animal." Stiles said.

"I told you. Now go find my brother. I want to go home." Stiles ran towards the locker room. Toby walked over to Sammi in his full Lacrosse uniform.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order." Sammi said hugging him and giving him a small kiss on the lips

"Yeah, it's because of your brother we won." He said.

"I guess. But you did good." Sammi smiled.

Derek watched the end of the game from a distance. He was pleased Scott hadn't hurt anyone, but still wished he would have listened. He watched as everyone spilled out of the bleachers and onto the field sharing their happiness with everyone around them. His eyes landed on a certain girl and she talked to Stiles. He started to make a move towards her when he saw the guy from the party walk over to her. His blood boiled as he saw them kiss. His fists were in balls glaring at the couple. His eyes were glowing electric blue he felt like he was about to shift.

He might not be with Sammi but he still loved her as much as he did the day he left.


	4. I Love You's

**I hope you all enjoy. :) this chapter gets very heated.**

**nothing belongs to me. **

Oh my god Scott!" Sammi yelled running down the school hallway towards him and Stiles. She was wearing her usual skinny jeans, but today they were red, she had on black pumps and a Rolling Stones top that hung off one shoulder, and her red hair hung down in waves.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Did you see what happened to the bus?" she asked panicked.

"It was real?!" Scott shouted.

"What do you mean? Did you kill someone?" Sammi asked concerned.

"No, I don't think so. I was with Allison on the bus last night." He said.

"Well there's blood everywhere."

"Maybe it was a rabbit." Stiles said.

"Trust me; a rabbit doesn't have that much blood." Sammi said. "It would have had to be a hundred rabbits."

"Scott?" Stiles asked looking at his friend who looked terrified.

"I have to find Allison." He said and ran off.

"Stiles go with him." Sammi said and Stiles ran off.

Sammi was worried about her brother and his new found self. She was worried about what was going to happen to the town now that there were three werewolves running around town. The entire town was now under a strict curfew set in place by the local police station. But Sammi knew she wouldn't obey it. The police wanted to get the attacks to stop but with a new alpha that was out for blood wasn't going to stop.

"What am I supposed to do?" Scott asked.

"Go talk to Derek." Sammi told him after school.

"Will you come with me?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry Scott I can't do that." Sammi said frowning. "Good luck though."

Scott walked out of the house and got on his bike. Sammi didn't want o get involved with Derek again. But she knew that one way or another he would find his way into her heart.

"Where's your brother?" Sam's mom asked coming down stairs.

"He went to see Stiles, something about a project." She said lying once again to her mother.

"Okay, I'm going to work, make sure your brother is back in this house before dark." She said and grabbed her keys.

"You can order in tonight if you want, moneys on the fridge. Have a good night."

"Bye mom." Sammi said walking upstairs.

'_Hey I heard you were a wild one, oooh _

_If I took ya home, itd be a home run_

_Show me how you'll do _

_I want to shut down the club with you_

_Hey I heard you like the wild ones, oooh'_

Sammi's phone rung as she rushed to answer it. Tripping over a pair of jeans in the floor she landed on her stomach with a bang. She groaned and reached up to her phone.

"Hello?" she groaned.

"Hey, im going to the school, the see the bus, wanna come with me and Stiles." Scott asked.

"Scott mom said to be in the house by dark. Its past dark." Sammi said.

"Well its not nine yet." He said. "We'll be there in a minute to get you."

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do." Sammi hung up the phone and went to get a jacket and run down stairs.

"you know, this Batman and Robin thing, is starting to make me mad." Stiles said.

"What Batman and Robin thing?" Sammi asked.

"Me Robin and Scotts Batman." He said.

"What does that make me Catwoman?" Sammi asked rolling her eyes.

"I don't know I guess."

"Someone's coming." Sammi yelled pointed.

Stiles slammed the horn over and over trying to get Scotts attention and warn him someone was coming.

"Hurry up!" he yelled as Scott jumped the fence he high tailed it to the jeep and jumped in.

"Mom is gonna kill us." Sammi said "You were supposed to be in the house an hour ago."

"What she doesn't know won't kill her, or us." Scott said out of breath.

"So?" Stiles asked. "what happened? Did you remember?"

"Yeah, Derek killed him."

"What?!" Sammi yelled. "He did not!"

"How do you know?" they both asked.

"Derek isn't the Alpha." Sammi said.

"Sure."

Scott got ready for his date with Allison and Lydia and Jackson. Which Sammi and Stiles tried to get him to forget about, while Sammi was also getting ready to go out on the town. Sammi pulled on her tight, black leather pants and some black boots, with a dark red tank top and her black leather jacket. She picked up her helmet and gloves off the dresser and walked out of room, closing the door behind her.

"Scott, I'm leaving." She yelled to him and left.

She stood outside the garage door as she watched while the door slowly opened, reveling her black and purple Ninja Crotch Rocket. She smiled slowly as she walked towards it, dragging her hand across its body, remembering how it felt to be riding it. Pulling on her helmet and gloves and climbing on it. The engine roared to life. Sammi smirked and carefully backed it out of the garage. Once she got on the road she shifted into gear and gassed it, flying down the road. She turned onto a dirt road, going through the forest and up to the Hale house.

"Derek. Come outside. Now." Sammi said. She stayed silent for a while but no response came, the door didn't even open.

"I know you're in there. And I know you can hear me." She called. Still nothing.

"You don't want me to come in there Derek Hale." She got off her bike and walked up the front steps.

"Fine then." She said and opened the door she walked into the house and looked through the kitchen and living room. She heard something fall to the ground upstairs.

"I can hear you Derek." She called. She placed one foot on the bottom step, it creaked loudly as she put her full weight on it and made her way up the steps.

"Come on Derek. I don't wanna play hide and seek. We aren't children anymore." She said.

"I know that." He said from behind her. She jumped and almost fell down the stairs.

"Don't do that, I could have hurt myself." She said.

"You would have landed on your feet anyway." He said.

"Ha ha, you are so funny, I can barely control my laughter." She said sarcastically.

"Just as sarcastic as ever. Why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm here about Scott." Sammi said. "I want you to help him."

"I helped him." He said

"No. that's not what I mean." She sighed. "The Alpha wants him; he thinks you're the Alpha and you killed that guy."

"How do you know I didn't?" he asked.

"Because I know you Derek. You wouldn't hurt someone."

"Then you don't know me that well." He said. "Come with me."

"Where?" Sammi asked.

"Just come with me." She followed him outside to his car and got inside. She followed suit.

"What?" she asked as he watched her.

"Nothing." He said smiling.

"Tell me."

"I remember those pants." He said making Sammi blush. She first bought these pants when she got her motorcycle; she thought they made her look professional. But in reality they made her very uncomfortable.

"So you're with that Lacrosse player?" he asked kind of disappointed

"What?" she asked.

"I saw you making out of the field the other night." He said.

"Yeah, me and Toby are together." Sammi said.

"You don't sound to happy." He said.

"I guess. Toby's a good friends and a great guy, its just.."

"He's not who you want." Derek  
said.

"Yeah. Why are we at a gas station?"

"I needed to get gas." He said.

"Okay then." Sammi waited while Derek went in and paid for his gas and started to pump it into his car. He was getting ready to shut it off when two SUV, Derek looked very carefully at the four men who got out of the cars and stared at him, he screwed his gas cap on and a man walked up to him.

"Nice ride, black cars though, very hard to keep clean." He said rubbing his hand on the car. He started washing the windshields talking about how you want to take care of your car. And how he was protective of the things he loves. Once he started talking about family, Sammi could see how tense Derek got, his hands were balled into fists and he glared at the man.

"You forgot to check the oil." He said as the man was walking away. He stopped and looked at one of the other three men.

"Check the man's oil." He said and a guy in a tan jacket walked over to the car with a gun and knocked the window in. Sammi let out a scream.

"Looks good to me." He said laughing.

"Drive safely." He said getting into his car. Derek got into the car.

"Derek who the hell was that?" Sammi asked freaking out.

"Chris Argent." He said. "He's a hunter, and you're brothers, girlfriends father."

"How do you know him?"

"He tried to kill me."

"What! When!" Sammi yelled more than asked.

"A few years before we got together. I was dating his sister, and we got..close, I told her everything, I didn't thing she was a hunter or she would tell anyone. I thought I could trust her."

"Derek. You of all people should know, theres only one person you can trust." Sammi said.

"Wait, does he know about Scott?"

"I don't know." Derek said worried. Once we got back to the house Derek got out of the car and ran into his house with Sammi close behind him.

"Derek, so help me God, if anything happens to my brother I will kill you with my bare hands."

"Nothing will happen to your brother if he stays away from that girl." He growled.

"Derek." Sammi said.

"What?"

"Im scared." She said

"You didn't used to be afraid of this stuff." He said

"I am now. My brothers in it. I can't lose him Derek, I can't lose your either not again." She cried.

"Sammi look at me." He said holding her head in his hands his eyes staring deep into hers. "As long as I'm here nothing is going to happen to you, or your brother. I will be fine, I can handle myself."

Sammi didn't know how it happened but her lips found their way to Derek's, and it felt amazing. The fireworks went off in her head, electricity took over her lips, her hands found their way around his neck pulling him closer. But what amazed her most was, he kissed her back and he was just as into it as she was. He pushed his tongue in her mouth; it was as though their tongues were in battle with each other. Derek placed his hands on Sammi's waist and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist; he backed her into a wall and pushed her jacket off her shoulders.

"I love you Sammi." He said.

"I love you too." She smiled and pulled his back to her. Her heart was racing in her chest, she just wanted to be with him once again and feel everything she's felt before. He knotted his hands in her hair pulling her head back so he could slowly kiss and nibble on her neck. She let out a soft moan and pulled his face up to hers. He pulled off her shirt and threw it to the floor next to her jacket.

"Derek I know you're here! I know what you did!" Scott yelled.

"Shit!" Sammi said.

"God he sounds like you." Derek groaned. "Stay here."

Derek walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"I didn't do anything." Sammi could hear him all the way from his room.

"You killed him!" Scott said. Starting to come upstairs.

"He died." Derek corrected.

"your sister died."

"My sister went missing. I came here looking for her."

"You found her."

"I found her in pieces! Being us as bait to catch me."

"I think you killed them both, and Im going to tell everyone." Scott threatened.

"Great, he made the wrong move." Sammi said to herself

"Starting with the Sheriff."

Derek grabbed Scott from behind and threw him down the stairs. After Scott let out a growl Derek jumped down the stairs in front of him, in seconds Derek was thrown through the wall and into the kitchen. He got up and brushed him slef off

"that was very cute." He said shrugging off his jacket. Sammi ran down the stairs as Derek and Scott started fighting in the kitchen. Scott was being thrown all over the place Derek had Scott by the neck hitting him against the floor twice.

"Guys stop it!" Sammi yelled. Derek shifted back into his normal self.

"I didn't kill her, neither of us did. It's not your fault and it's not mine." Derek said calmly.

"This. This is all your fault!" Scott yelled at him. "You ruined my life."

"No I didn't."

"You're the one who bit me."

"No I'm not.

"What?" Scott asked confused.

"I'm not the one who bit you." Derek said.

Scott looked confused; he wanted answers, answers no one could give him. He collapsed on the couch.

"There's another?"

"No way really?" Sammi asked sarcastically.

"It's called an Alpha, you and me, we're Beta's. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either on of us. My sister came here looking for him now I am. I need your help."

"Why me?" Scott asked.

"You're the one he bit. You're part of his pack. It's you Scott; you're the one he wants."


	5. The Stink of Death

_**Hey guys, sorry it took so long. Please dont hate me, Heres the next chapter. Please read and review, let me know what you think. :D **_

_**I dont own anything except Sammi. :)**_

She could feel the pain shoot up her arm to her shoulder, she didn't know what it was but it hurt like hell. She couldn't breathe but somehow she managed to let out a scream and fell into the floor. He door slammed open and Scott was standing there beside her.

"Sammi, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"It hurts." She cried.

"What?" he asked looking her over.

"My arm." She said. "It hurts so bad."

All of a sudden the pain stopped and she could breathe again. She calmed down and sat up on the floor.

"What was that?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, it was so strange. There was a pain in my arm then it was gone." She said confused.

"That's odd." He said. From a distance he heard a howl from a wolf, his head shot up.

"What?" Sammi asked.

"I have to go." He said and jumped out the window leaving Sammi staring after him.

Sammi woke up the next morning still not knowing where Scott went, or if he even returned back home. She rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom getting ready for the day. Today of all days had to be a Monday, the only day of the week she hated. She showered and dressed in a rush, letting her hair air dry as she fixed her breakfast. She walked to school that day, not wanting to bother Stiles or get out her motorcycle.

"Hey Sammi." Stiles said walking over to her. "Have you seen Scott?"

"Nope not since last night." She said and opened her locker.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know Stiles, surely he'll show up before to long." Just as the words left Sammi's mouth Scott came running down the hall towards them.

"Guys!" he yelled coming to a stop by them.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Last night, I was Derek chasing the Alpha, then some chick came outta nowhere and shot him."

"What?!" Sammi yelled. "Is he okay?"

"Why do you care?" Stiles asked.

"Um.. I just do."

"I don't know, I left before anything else happened, but she was with Allison's dad."

"Scott you should probably stay away from Allison for awhile. Until things blow over and you can control yourself better." Sammi said.

Sammi met up with Toby after the finial bell of the day rang, she wanted to make things right with him. But she was afraid she would lose him as a friend.

"Hey Sammi." He said giving her a hug.

"Hey Toby, we need to talk." She said.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Well, I think we should just take a break, it would probably be better if we were just friends." She said as nicely as she could.

"There's someone else isn't there?" He asked. She didn't know how he could possibly know about Derek.

"I don't know, maybe." She said. "Last night I saw Derek and it was like old times ya know?"

"No, I don't." he said sadly. "But if it's what you want, then yeah I would love to just be friends with you Sam."

"Really?" she asked. "You're not mad?"

"How could I be mad at you? At least you're not keeping things going."

Sammi was shocked he took this better than she thought he would. It's one of the things she likes about Toby, he always understood and he didn't over react like most guys would have.

Sammi walked outside and instantly heard the noise of multiple car horns going off. She looked around confused and not knowing what was going on until she saw Scott and Stiles crouched down on the ground. She quickly walked over to them seeing Derek laying on the ground.

"What's going on?" She asked terrified. "People are starting to gather."

Derek's eyes flashed blue then back to brown.

"Stop doing that." Scott growled.

"I can't, that's what I'm trying to tell you."

"We have to get him out of here." Stiles said.

"Hurry." Sammi pushed.

Stiles and Scott pulled Derek up from the ground and Sammi ran over to open the Jeep door. She crawled in the back and helped Derek into the Jeep. Sammi was scared for Derek's well being. She was scared because she didn't know what happened. She was afraid he was going to die.

"Derek what happened?" Sammi asked once he was inside.

"Last night, I was out hunting the Alpha and I got shot." He explained.

"Then why aren't you heeling?"

"That's the thing, it was a different kind of bullet, Kate said something about 48 hours." He looked worried.

"48 hours until what?" Sammi asked.

"Until he dies." Stiles said. Sammi smacked him in the back of the head.

"He's not going to die. He can't die!" Sammi said.

"Samantha, if Scott doesn't find the bullet in time, I could die, it's been more than 24 hours already."

"He'll find it in time." Sammi said.

"He might not." Stiles said earning him another smack in the back of the head.

"where are we going?"

"We're taking Derek home."

"What you can't take me there, not when I can't protect myself." Derek said.

"What! What happens when Scott can't find your little magic bullet? Are you dying" Stiles said and pulled the car over.

"Not yet, I have a last resort." Derek said.

"What last resort?" Sammi said. Derek pulled his shirt sleeve up and revealed a nasty bullet wound that was pouring out blood, Stiles let out a sickening sound.

"Oh. My. God. What is that?" Stiles complained. "Is that contagious? Ya know what you should probably just get out. Now."

"Stiles!" Sammi shrieked.

" Stiles start the car."

"You shouldn't be barking orders, I could drag your little werewolf ass out on the street and leave you for dead." Stiles threatened.

"Not you won't!" Sammi yelled.

"Start the car or I'm going to rip your teeth out. With my teeth." Derek threatened back. Stiles gave up and started the car. Not long after Scott called Stiles.

"Have you found it yet?" Stiles asked. "He's starting to smell. Like death."

Sammi couldn't hear the other part of the conversation but Stiles hung up angry and started to drive.


	6. Bullets of Love

Sorry it took to long, and im sorry if it sucks. Let me know what you think..?

**Just a warning it gets kinda intense**.

Once again nothing belongs to me except Sammi and a select few everything belongs to their rightful owners

The jeep came to a stop in front of the vet's office.

"Stiles why are we here?" Sammi asked.

"Well, Derek needs help; he is an animal, so here is the vet." Stiles said trying to be funny. Derek growled at him and Sammi smacked him in the back of the head once again.

"You aren't funny." Sammi said.

"Just get your little boyfriend inside." Stiles said motioning towards the door. He got out and walked to the other side opening the door and pulling Derek out.

"Be careful, he's injured." Derek stumbled out of the jeep and almost fell to the ground if Sammi hadn't have grabbed a hold of his shirt. Sammi jumped out of the jeep and put her arm around Derek's waist to support him. Once they were safely inside Derek pulled his shirt off and threw it in the floor. Sammi felt a blush rise to her cheeks when she saw his huge muscles and strong back, and tight abs.

"I have a last resort." Derek said rummaging through drawers and cabinets.

"What would that be?" Stiles asked getting annoyed. Derek pulled out an electric saw and slammed it on the table.

"You're going to cut off my arm." Derek said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"No, I'm not." Stiles said.

"You're going to cut off my arm or I'll rip your throat out. With my teeth." Derek said.

"Okay guys calm down. Derek, Scott will be here in time. And if he isn't, Stiles, you will do what Derek says." Sammi said.

"Why don't you do it then?" He asked.

"Because, I have a weak stomach." She said smirking at him.

"Fine, but I'm going with the fact that he will be here in time." Stiles said with a lot of hope in his voice. Just then Derek coughed up blood; he was starting to look weaker and weaker by the second.

"Gross, what is that?" Stiles said, looking sick himself.

"My body is trying to heal its self." He said pushing the saw towards Stiles.

"Well it's not doing a good job." He said.

"You got to do it now." He said plugging in the saw. Stiles picked it up and turned it on.

"Are you sure we can't wait a little longer? Scotts probably already found it and on his way here right now." Stiles said sure of himself.

"There's no more waiting." Derek said and prepared himself. Sammi turned away from the scene not wanting to see Derek's arm completely tore from his body.

It seemed like hours before the door slammed open and Scott came running in.

"What are you doing?"

"Man, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles said putting the saw down and stepping away from Derek

"I got it." Scott said handing the magic bullet to Derek. Derek took it and examined it closely.

"Now I'm gonna..." he said weakly.

"Gonna what?" Sammi asked.

"I'm gonna…" Derek hit the floor and dropped the bullet, it rolled under the table and into a drain. Derek laid on the ground opposite of the table, not moving and barely breathing.

"Derek!" Sammi yelled running over to him. She started shaking him. "Derek! Come on wake up! Please!"

"Move!" Stiles said pushing her out of the way. Tears, unknowingly, started to fall from Sammi's eyes.

"Please don't hate me for this." Stiles said before he punched Derek as hard as he could in the face. Derek and Scott jumped up and the same time, Scott had the bullet in his hand and gave it to Derek. He bit the end off and poured the contents on the table and sat it on fire, blue smoke erupted from the powder. Once it disappeared Derek swept it into his hand and pushed it into his bullet wound. He let out a growl and fell to the floor flailing in pain. His eyes flashed icy blue and quickly back to brown. Just as soon as it happened, it stopped, the hole in his arm was gone and it was as though he was good as new.

"Derek?" Sammi asked.

"I'm good." He said knowing what she was going to ask. She helped him to his feet and jumped into his arms never wanting to let go. "I'll give you a ride home. We need to talk about something's."

"Okay." Sammi said. She picked up her purse and grabbed his hand. "I'll see you later Scott."

Scott and Stiles left Derek and Sammi in the lab.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sammi asked.

"I'm fine." He said getting closer to her every second. "We never finished that one thing."

"No, I guess we didn't." she said.

Derek pushed his body up against hers and captured her lips in a sweet innocent kiss. She snaked her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her, he placed his hands on each of her hips and lifted her onto the exam table. She wanted his touch so bad, she wanted him more than she ever did. His tongue pushed past her lips and pulled her tongue into a never ending battle for dominance. He pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the ground; he quickly undid her bra and threw it close to her shirt. She felt like her body was on fire, she wanted his touch and his love.

"Derek, I love you." Sammi said, pulling away from him. He stopped for a moment and looked at her.

"I love you too Sammi." He said and slammed his lips back on hers. His fingers traveled down her neck to her chest, down her stomach to her jeans. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her long, tanned legs. Once they were discarded, he began planting small kisses up her legs to her neck.

"Mmm, Derek." She sighed pushing her fingers through his hair. He lightly nibbled on her skin leaving his mark on her neck. Her fingers ran down his muscled back, down to his hips where her fingers danced across his waist line until she undid his jeans and pushed them off. Before long the rest of the clothes they had between them were gone and Sammi's body was begging for him to be on her, inside her. Sammi lay on the table with Derek hovering over her smirking.

"How bad do you want it?" he asked. She didn't answer his question put grabbed his hair and pulled him forward kissing him with so much passion. She gasped when he pushed inside her; Derek took advantage of this and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Sammi pulled away catching her breath as Derek started to bite and suck on her breast, he thrust into her faster trying to get her to moan, or better yet scream.

"Derreek." She moaned, she was so turned on she could barely stand it. "Faster."

He did as she said and moved faster and harder inside of her until she was gasping with every movement. Her nails dug into his back, both were sweaty with love and passion. He pulled almost out of her and waited a moment before slamming back inside her tight body. He did it over and over a few more times until she was finally screaming his name. they were both so close to the edge, he started moaning with her their movements were in sync, she let out one more moan before he finally came inside her. Breathlessly he pulled out of her and moved to lay beside her.

"That was amazing." She said as she climbed on top of his sweaty, naked body. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"It always was." He winked at her and she laughed jumping down to the floor to pick up her clothes.

"Hurry up! Scotts gonna wonder what took so long." Sammi yelled as Derek sped down the road and pulled onto her street.

"Relax. He'll know anyways." He said.

"What? How?" Sammi asked freaking out.

"He will be able to smell me all over you." He smirked.

"Well I'm taking a shower, and hopefully he's not here." She said as he pulled into the driveway. She got her jacket and kissed Derek one last time before she stepped out of the car. "Goodnight handsome."

"Night beautiful." He said and winked one last time.


	7. Night School

**I Feel As Though I've Been Apoligizing A Lot, But Sorry For The Wait. And Merry Christmas. Please Review ::)))**

It had been about a month since the incident with Derek and the 'Magic Bullet', in that time so much happened. The Alpha attacked again, but this time with was Jackson and Lydia, Jackson had been acting so weird and Lydia seemed to still be in shock. Scott accidently ran over Stiles dad, but resulted in no injuries. Stiles and Scott went through tasks to figure out how to keep Scotts heartbeat down when he was around Allison, so he wouldn't shift and blow his secret. Derek learned the truth about his sister's death. He made random challenges for Scott to get him to learn to fight for himself, he also found a picture of a deer with a spiral on it, so he went to question the vet Scott works for. That's what took them to the school, at night.

Sammi was supposed to meet them there, but decided to stop by and see Peter Hale, Derek's uncle, beforehand.

She parked her motorcycle outside the building and walked inside.

"I'm here to see Peter Hale." Sammi said to the red headed, middle aged woman and the front desk.

"Down the hall third door on the left." The woman said pointing down the hall. She smiled thanks and walked down the hall. She saw Peter sitting in his wheelchair facing the window like always.

"Hey Peter." She said walking in and sitting across from him on the bed. "I really wish you could talk back, there's so much going on. But me and Derek are together, he has the pack under control."

She took a long pause before looking down sad "He needs you Peter. So do I. I don't know what I'm doing. The Alpha his killing, and we don't know why, Derek.. He's trying to stop him, but I'm afraid he's gonna get himself killed." She started crying. "I need him more than anything right now. I can't lose him, please don't let me lose him."

"Miss, I'm sorry but visiting hours are almost over, you will need to leave soon." The red head said quietly coming into the room. Sammi nodded.

"I'm leaving now." She kissed Peter on the cheek, "Please Peter, we need you."

Sammi walked out of the building and ran to her motorcycle. She wiped the tears from her eyes before slipping on her helmet and flying off to the school.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sammi yelled to Derek over the sound of Scott sounding like a dying cat.

"They're gonna die." Derek said moodily. Sammi walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Where have you been?"

"I was visiting Peter, ya know just checking in." she said.

"Everything okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, he's still the same." Another growl came over the intercom and this time it sounded like and actual wolf.

"I'm going to kill him." Derek growled.

"No you're not." Sammi said holding onto him. They walked out of the school smiling and laughing together. Derek tensed up and tried to pull free of Sammi.

"What the hell was that?! Are you trying to get all of the cops to the school or something?!" Derek yelled at them.

"Hey, where's the vet?" Stiles asked. Sammi let go of Derek and turned to look in the back of the car.

"What? I didn't do anything." Derek said and turned back around. Blood was coming out of his mouth and he wasn't moving.

"Derek." Sammi said quietly, Stiles grabbed ahold of her and pulled her to him. "Derek!"

The giant werewolf was standing behind Derek lifting him up in the air before he threw him and he hit the side of the building.

"Derek!" Sammi yelled and tried to run towards him but Scott grabbed her and dragged her into the school.

"Stop let me go!" Sammi began to cry and try wiggling out of his arms. "We can't just leave him out there."

"He's gone, Sammi. He's gone." Stiles said.

"No he's not!" She said and slapped him before walking away.

They followed her into one of the classrooms where they closed and locked the doors.

"Okay, he wont be able to get in her or see us." Stiles said.

"Close the blinds." Scott said and the two proceeded to close the blinds.

Sammi tuned out their conversation and sat down at one of the desks and cried. She cried so much she felt like her eyes were one fire. It wasn't until a car battery was thrown through the window until she snapped out of it.

"Sam, we have to run." Scott said. Sammi nodded and followed them out in the hall and into the locker room.

"you have to call your dad." Sammi said.

"And say what?" he snapped.

"Anything." She said. Stiles came up with reasons not to call the police and they came up with a plan to get out of dodge. Stiles reached for the door knob Scott instantly grabbed his hand and told him to shush.

"Hide." He said. They reach ran to an empty locker and hid themselves inside. I rolled my eyes and did the same, not wanting to become wolf bait.

Long story short, it wasn't the alpha that was in the room with them, it was a night janitor. The man kicked the trio out and then was attacked and killed by the alpha. They were standing in the lobby when Sammi ran into Lydia.

"What are you doing here?!" Sammi asked surprised.

"Your brother told us to meet him here." She said

"Us? Who else is here?"

"Allison and Jackson." Lydia said. There was a growl coming from down the hall and Allison and Jackson running for them.

"Come on we have to hide." Scott said. He led them through the halls and into the chemistry room.

"What is going on?" Allison said.

"Who's in the school?" Jackson asked.

"Are we going to die?" Lydia said.

"No we're not going to die!" Scott shrieked.

"Scott what's going on?" Allison asked.

"Some ones in the school, they killed the janitor and now theyre trying to kill us." Scott said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Who is it?" Allison asked.

"Derek. Derek Hale." Scott said.

"Scott." Stiles said warning him.

"Fuck you Scott!" Sammi yelled. "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you. Its all your fault. That is NOT Derek and we all know that!"

"Yes! It is Sammi!" He yelled back "You're just in denial."

"You are a liar." Sammi said quietly tears rolling down her face.

"I have to stop him." Scott said finally.

"You don't have to do this." Allison said walking over to him.

"Yes I do. If I don't then who will?" Scott replied. Scott left shortly after with a cocktail Lydia made. He was going to make his way to the gym where the janitor's body was he was planning on getting the keys to the roof so they could get down the fire escape and out of dodge.

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked walking over to Sammi.

"Not really." She said.

"It's going to be okay." Jackson wrapped his arms around Sammi in a tight hug.

"It's not Derek." She said.

Cop cars and ambulances filled the parking lot. Derek's body was nowhere to be found neither was his car.

"Sammi?" Stiles said walking over to her.

"Stiles, where is he?" she asked

"I don't know. But I'll find him, for you." He said. Sammi smiled and hugged him. "Your moms waiting on you."

Sammi nodded her head and started to walk away "You are a good friend stiles."


	8. Parks and Pregnancy Tests

_**Enjoy Everyone! Let me know what you think! :)**_

It had been two days since the accident at the school, Sammi hadn't seen or heard from Derek and she didn't dare speak to Scott. She spent most of her time with her head in the toilet or laying in bed.

"Samantha, you've gotta get out and do something. Why don't you come to work with me like you used to? Everyone misses your face around there." Her mom said coming into her room.

"Okay mom." Sammi said.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked "You've been sick a lot lately."

"It's probably just seeing that guy being killed." Sammi said. But she knew it was probably something different. Sammi got up and went into the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth, she slipped on a pair of black jeans and a Metallica T-Shirt, she put on a pair of black ballet flats and walked down stairs to see her mother getting her purse.

"You ready?" She asked.

"I guess." She walked outside and got in her moms car.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Sammi's mom asked out of now where. Sammi was sitting on a spiny chair looking at stuff on the computer.

"Yeah mom, why?" She asked.

"You've just been acting odd. I was pregnant with you when I was 19, I know the symptoms when I see them." She said.

"What?!"Sammi shrieked.

"It doesn't have to be now, but please check." Her mom said handing her a pregnancy test.

"You're crazy." Sammi said and threw the box on the table.

"Maybe, but if I'm gonna be a grandma I want a healthy grandbaby." She said and walked away. Sammi sighed and got up from the chair she was in, picked up the small rectangular pink box and walked to the bathroom.

Three minutes later she had the result, but she refused to look at it. Instead she slipped it into her jacked pocket and walked to Peter Hale's room.

"Hey Peter." Sammi said and walked inside the room. "It's rumored that Derek's dead. I don't want to believe it; they can't find a body, or his car. My stupid ass brother also has the cops after him. I am so confused."

Sammi walked over to the window he was looking out and pulled out the test. Two little pink lines were coming in loud and clear. She smiled and tears fell slowly from her eyes.

"And I guess you're going to be and a great-uncle. I'll see you later Peter, get well." She said and squeezed his hand before leaving. In the hall Sammi leaned against the wall and pulled out her cell phone.

"Stiles I need you to come get me." She said when he answered. "I'm at the hospital, please hurry."

He muttered an ok before hanging up. Sammi let out the breath she was holding in and walked to the entrance of the hospital.

Five minutes later Stiles pulled up to the main doors; thankfully Scott wasn't with him, Sammi climbed in the Jeep.

"Whets up?" Stiles asked.

"I need you to take me to Derek's." Sammi said.

"What?! You're crazy!" Stiles shrieked.

"Please, it's important." Sammi begged.

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you, after you take me." She said.

"Okay, fine." Stiles started the Jeep and drove her to Derek's house in the woods.

"Why do you wanna be here?" Stiles asked as he parked in front of the house.

"I need to talk to him." Sammi said and climbed out.

"Want me to come with you?" He asked before she closed the door.

"I'm good." She said. She walked up the broken steps and slowly opened the door.

"Derek?"She called. No reply came. She walked towards the stares, "I know you're here."

"You should leave." His voice came. She almost ran up the stairs.

"I need to talk to you." She said quietly.

"Now's not the time, please go." He said coming out of the shadows.

"Derek, please, we need to talk. It's important." She pleaded.

"What?"He asked worried.

"You remember the night after you got shot." She said thinking back to the night they slept together.

"How could I forget?" he asked smirking.

"Good, well..." she took a deep breath.

"What is it Sam?"

"I'm...pregnant." she said.

If. Looks. Could. Kill.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She pulled out the test and showed it to him. "This makes things more complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"Who have you told?" he asked not answering her question.

"Just you. And well. Peter, if he could hear me." She said.

"Okay, good. Don't let anyone outside your family know." She said pacing.

"Derek, what do you mean things are more complicated?"

"If the Alpha finds out, he'll kill you. Or use you against me." He said. "You have to stay safe; you have to keep this baby safe."

"I'll be fine, so will the baby." She said.

"We have to be sure, Samantha." He said and took a deep breath. "You should stay away until this is all over."

"What do you mean?" she asked nervous. He looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"You have to stay away from me. Away from this house." He said. "You should go."

"Derek?"She said crying, "You're not serious. You can't be serious!"

"I am." He growled. "Go"

She just stared at him.

"GO!"

"I thought you'd be happy." She said and ran down the stairs and outside.

"Sammi?"Stiles asked when she slammed the door.

"Drive."She said.

"Where?"

"I don't care; just get me the hell out of here."

"What did he say to you?" he asked as he drove.

"He told me to stay away." She cried.

"Why?"

"Because it's not safe for me and the baby to be around him."

"Why?"

"Cause the-"

"Wait! Did you say baby?!" He asked cutting her off. Sammi nodded her head. "What the hell? Does Scott know? Does your mom know? When did you find out? Is it Derek's?"

"Stiles!"She stopped him. "You and Derek are the only ones that know and of course its Derek's, who else's would it be?!"

"Sam. It's going to be okay." He said and wrapped his arms around her. "We're here by the way."

"Stiles, why are we here?" Sammi asked looking at the playground that was empty of kids.

"Because, this is where we first met, me and you have been friends for like ever. Sure, you may be a few years older than me, but you are my best friend, well aside from Scott." Stiles said. "And if that asshole isn't going to be there for you, then I will be."

"Really?" Sammi asked. He nodded his head and Sammi wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer.

"Come on, let's go play." Stiles said jumping out of the Jeep and running towards the swing set. Sammi sighed and stepped out of the Jeep to follow him.

"Push me." Sammi said to him as she sat in the swing. Stiles stepped behind her and began to push her lightly, not going to high.

"So, are you going to tell your mom?" Stiles asked.

"I have to, she wanted to know. Shoot she gave me the test." Sammi said.

"What about Scott?"

"To hell with him!" Sammi yelled. They didn't say much more before the air started to turn cold. And a wolf howled.

"We should go." Stiles said.

"I don't want to go home." Sammi said.

"Then come home with me." He said shyly. Sammi raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

"Okay." She said smiling.

"Hey Dad." Stiles said coming into the house. "Is it okay if Sam stays the night?"

Mr. Stilinski gave his son a weird look. "Why?"

"She and Scott are fighting, and to keep both of them safe, I think she should stay here." Stiles said.

"Keep who safe?"

"Scott and Sam." Stiles said awkwardly.

"Right..."

"Sir, I'm pregnant and can't go home right now." Sammi said stepping forward.

"Are you serious?! Stiles what have I told you! How could you be so stupid?" He asked his son.

"What?!" Stiles yelled.

"It's not his... Its, Derek Hales." Sammi said.

"Oh, um... I'm sorry." Mr. Stilinski said. "Yeah she can stay."

The two muttered a thanks and ran up the stairs.

Sammi threw herself on Stiles bed and screamed into the pillow.

"What if it's some kind of false alarm?" Stiles asked. Sammi leaned up from the pillow and looked at him.

"Ya think?" Sammi asked and pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" She held her finger up to hush Stiles.

"Monique?" she asked. "I need you to do me a favor. Go to the store and pick up a pregnancy test and bring it by Stiles house."

She paused for a second.

"Thank you, see you in ten."

"Really?" Stiles asked.

"What? Us girls do have brains." Sammi said staring at him.

"Samantha!" Monique yelled running up the stairs and into Stiles room, she threw her the small bag.

"Thank you so much."

"Yeah, just tell me whose it is and if I get to be an auntie." Monique said and pushed her into the bathroom.

Sammi took a deep breath as she opened the box and looked at the little white stick. She sighed and did her business.

It took three short minutes but it felt like a life time. She was growing more nervous by the second and she thought she would pass out with all the nerves. Finally she got the courage to look down at the screen and she saw as clear as day two little words in black, 'Not Pregnant.' She felt like the weight was lifted off her shoulders and she thanked God.

She wasn't going to be a teen mom to a baby wolf cub, and she didn't have Derek anymore.

But was it because he was scared for her and her safety? Or was it because he didn't want to have the responsibility of being a father?


End file.
